New Love
by vampluvr13
Summary: Find out how i think James should have become a vampire and how i thought Edward and Bella should have met
1. The End

_**So here I am In this same stupid situation. I can't believe he got me to come out here again. All he does is tell me what I did wrong and how a monkey could do better. Well that's it I am done, no more, not ever again!**_

"_**Babe hey babe! You're holding it wrong it's like this." he said **_

"_**Huh?" **_

"_**The gun you hold it like this."**_

" _**Oh yea ya know I am not feeling very good I think I am going to go home, see ya later.**_

"_**Yea I don't think so."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**You herd me NO"**_

"_**I am leaving"**_

"_**No you are not"**_

_**Oh no he is doing it again. Why does he have to do this. He knows what those drugs do to him.**_

"_**James I don't want to have to have this fight again you get high and drunk then you get really violent then end up hiding bruises from Charlie for the next three weeks."**_

_**Oh crap he is mad why do I always do this to my self.**_

"_**James NO!!!"**_

_**He made a swing at me. Then I find myself running from him, I should have taken athletics more seriously. All of a sudden the ground is getting closer to my face. Great stupid forks mud. He is getting closer. Oh I cant get up no this is just great. Crap my leg hurts and I cant move it. Then he is right over me.**_

"_**I told you, you could not leave you will learn to listen to me."**_

_**He slapped me right across the face. I can feel the blood running down my face the sting of the cold rain. He hit me again and again.**_

_**I hear screams, it doesn't occur to me that the screams are mine. Then suddenly I hear the blood curtailing sound of bones breaking but I have the relief of the slaps stopping. **_

_**A shadowy figure blocks my view.**_

"_**come on we have to get you out of hear your leg is broken and you are bleeding really bad." the shadowy guy said.**_

_**His voice was so smooth like no one I have ever herd and he smells amazing!**_

"_**Who are you?" is all I am able to say, my throat burns so bad and I can taste the blood in my mouth.**_

"_**I am Edward, Edward Cullen. You need stop talking he was hitting you really hard. don't worry I we will get to talk later when you are not making a big bloody stain on my shirt."**_

_**I was unbelievably cold and his smell was slowly being covered by the coppery smell of blood. Then I realized I was going very, very fast and HE WAS CARING ME. Is this even possible. Then every thing got blurry. "Bella, Bella hang on we are almost their. Bella he cant hurt you any more.**_

_**Then darkness.**_


	2. New Awakening

New Awakening

Where am I? Where is James. Oh crap, James is going to kill me I ran a way with Edward. Where is Edward? As I tried to open my eyes and a very sharp pain went strait through my head.

"Bella, Bella, oh thank God you are ok, thought you weren't going to make it their for a minute."

The voice didn't register for a moment then it hit… came to me. Hit still makes my well every thing hurt. How did my mom get here.

"Mom what are you are you doing here?"

My voice sounds terrible, how long have I been here?

"why didn't you tell me you were in this horrible relationship sweetie? This guy nearly killed you and what's worse no one would have known what happed to you. You need to talk to me tell me these things like who the really cute guy is that brought you to the hospital is."

"wait slow down where am I?

"The hospital dear."

"What happen?"

"This James fellow tried to kill you."

"Am I badly hurt?"

"Kinda."

"How bad is kinda?"

"Sixty stitches a broken leg and a swollen eye, you were out for three days because you lost so much blood."

"Where is Edward?"

"He is in the corner he never leaves."

"Does dad know."

"Well I think you need to tell him."

Crap this is really going to suck.

"Can you let me have a little time alone with Edward I would like to thank him?"

"Sure honey but he is asleep."

"No I'm not no one could sleep through that" he said

"Hey"

"I'm just going to leave you too alone."

"Okay see you in a bit"

Thank goodness that was getting really awkward but oh my gosh this guy is hot no HOT!!!

"Hi I'm Bella you look kinda familiar are you in my biology class?"

"Hi I'm Edward and yes I am. I have been watching you, you are very clumsy and have a bad choice in men."

Uh okay that's a new one, he is a savior and stalker oh don't I know how to pick them.

"Yea I have chosen better, oh my gosh what happen to James ?"

"Umm I will tell you later you don't need to worry right now."

"How did you find me? Why are you watching me? Who are you really?"

"Um I have to go I will see you later.

Bye."

So that was it no explanation, no nothing. I spent three weeks in the hospital. Edward did come back to visit me but he refused to tell me anything about the accident he said he would rather show me.


End file.
